


Kids These Days

by thelastjedi



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, groot is a sass machine, i thought i posted this already but apparently it was hidden in my drafts, this is mostly dialogue but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastjedi/pseuds/thelastjedi
Summary: Attempting to deal with a teenage Groot sometimes requires more than one person.





	Kids These Days

“Groot’s room is a mess,” you said as a way of greeting Peter who had just stepped back into the Milano after going out a little while ago to grab some food. 7

“You know most people usually just say hello,” Peter replied as he set the bag of food onto the table.

“I’m serious, Peter.”

“So just tell him to clean it up,” shrugged Peter as if it were obvious.

“I’ve _tried_ that and he won’t listen,” you stood up from your chair and crossed your arms across your chest. “He promised me 3 days ago that he would clean up and he hasn’t.”

“Maybe he forgot. You know how he gets.”

“He’s starting to stink, Peter,” your nose wrinkled as you remembered the smell that had hit you as soon as you had entered Groot’s bedroom, “and I mean _really_ stink.”

“So why not ask Rocket to talk to him?” Peter asked.

“Because this is your ship -”

“Technically, it’s our ship now,” said Peter who busied himself by diving up the food. “We’re a team.”

“Really?” Your eyebrows raised challengingly. “So you’ll let me fly?”

Peter paused.

“No, it’s my ship.”

“Exactly! So go in there” you replied, gesturing towards the corridor which led to Groot’s room, “and tell him to stop making such a mess!”

“If he didn’t listen to you, what makes you think he’s gonna listen to me?”

Your eyes narrowed slightly and Peter shifted uncomfortably under your gaze.

“Wait a minute… Are you scared of a little tree, _Star-Lord_?” you teased, placing emphasis on the nickname he took so much pride in.

Peter scoffed and placed his hands on his hips, attempting to show defiance yet not looking you straight in the eye which was a dead give away. “No…”

“You _are_!”

“He sasses me! Constantly!” Peter practically whined. “I’m tired of it!”

“This is amazing,” you grinned, “Peter Jason Quill - no, _Star-Lord_ \- is afraid of a plant. Please excuse me while I alert the entire galaxy.”

You quickly turned to walk away, giving the impression that you were in fact about the find a way to send a message across the galaxy, but Peter’s hand on your arm stopped you in your tracks.

“Fine,” he said, though he didn’t look pleased, “I’ll try.”

“You can do it,” you reached up to give him a pat on the cheek, “I believe in you.”

Peter rolled his eyes and pulled away, making his way towards Groot’s room while grumbling under his breath about how you were _so_ never going to be allowed to fly his ship after this. When he reached Groot’s door, he sighed and prepared himself for what was to come. Peter lifted a hand and knocked, entering the room before Groot even had a chance to reply.

Looking around, Peter could see that you had been right. Groot’s room could easily be mistaken for a garbage dump - his vines were spread out everywhere and there was trash littered on practically every surface.

“Ugh, dude,” Peter grimaced, his nose wrinkling at the smell that hit him like a brick wall. “ _Seriously_? You gotta clean up your room. It’s a complete mess!”

“I am Groot,” said Groot, who was sitting on his bed without a care in the world, his back facing the door.

 _This is exactly what I said would happen,_ Peter thought bitterly to himself.

“I am not boring; you’re boring,” Peter replied defiantly, continuing to speak once he realised he was being ignored. “You know what’s boring? Sitting there, playing that mind-numbing game.”

Groot continued to play his so-called mind-numbing game happily as he ignored the man behind him.

Peter’s frustration grew and he attempted to step further into the room, only getting one foot forward before he became tangled up in Groot’s vines. “What’s boring is me _tripping over your vines every day_! I am _not_ boring.”

“I am Groot,” replied Groot with a mocking tone to his voice. His eyes stayed glued to the game in his hands.

“And now I know how Yondu felt,” Peter sighed and pointed a finger at Groot, despite the fact that he wasn’t looking. “This isn’t over.”

Peter quickly left the room, tripping over a vine on his way out, and shut the door behind him. He turned to make his way back towards the cockpit when he noticed you next to him and jumped back in fright.

“What the hell?!” He asked, a hand being placed over his racing heart.

“Kids these days, huh?” You smirked, ignoring his fright and nodding your head towards Groot’s door.

“You, uh, you heard all that?” Peter asked as he straightened up.

“Yep, I heard the leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy fail to get a child to clean its room.”

“You couldn’t get him to do it either!” Peter retorted.

“Yeah but my ego isn’t as big as yours,” you grinned.

Peter opened his mouth to argue back but both of you were interrupted when the door next to you swung open. Groot stood in the doorway of his room, his game still in his hand and an annoyed expression on his face.

“I am Groot!” He said simply before shutting the door in your faces angrily. Your jaw dropped and you turned back to Peter who looked equally as miffed.

“He really needs to watch his language,” you said with a disapproving shake of your head.

Peter thought over your words carefully before he spoke, the idea of trying to get Groot to follow instructions sending a shiver down his spine.

“We’ll get Rocket to talk to him about it?” he asked hopefully.

“Deal.”


End file.
